Rico
Allgemein Über Ricos Charakter ist nicht so viel bekannt, was aber daran liegt, dass er nicht oft redet bzw. nur einzelne Wörter sprechen kann. Allerdings kann er in der Serie manchmal (wie in In fischiger Mission) eine Opernstimme anwenden. In Blitz und weg sagt er jedoch auch in ganzen Worten „Was weiß ich“.Von Skipper wird er häufig als"total durchgeknallt" bezeichnet. Er ist ein sehr extremer Pinguin, in Die Madagascar-Pinguine in vorweihnachtlicher Mission wollte er die ganze Zeit etwas mit Dynamit in die Luft sprengen, was er zum Ende des Films auch durfte, und Trudchen als mögliche Zeugin nach der Befreiungsaktion mit einem Amboss ausschalten, was Skipper noch verhinderte. Auch in der Serie bevorzugt er ein ruppigeres Verhalten, wie im Trainingskampf gegen Skipper in der Episode Geheimnisvolle Nachbarn, in dem er eine Kettensäge hochwürgt und damit kämpft (und dabei drei Bowlingkegel hinter den anderen Pinguinen „einen Kopf kürzer macht“). Dazu passt auch, dass ihm von schnulzigem Gerede, wie dem, das Private manchmal von sich gibt, schnell übel wird, ihm aber in Würg,Rico,würg! das Leben rettete. Seine einzige sensible Schwäche ist wohl eine Puppe, die ihm sehr wichtig zu sein scheint. In der Folge Puppentheater wird er gezwungen, sie wegzugeben, und ist deshalb fast den ganzen Rest der Folge trübselig, bis er sie am Ende wieder zurückbekommt. Aussehen Rico ist der zweitgrößte der Pinguine, hat aber den größten Schnabel. Wie die anderen Pinguine hat er einen weißen Bauch, einen orangenen Schnabel, orangene Füße und blaue Augen, ausserdem einen ziemlich auffälligen federbausch auf dem Kopf und eine Narbe auf seiner linken Wange. Veränderung von den Filmen zur Serie Sein Aussehen verändert sich von den Pinguinen am Meisten. Seine Narbe auf der linken Gesichtsseite kommt in der Serie viel stärker zum Ausdruck, auch als in Die Madagascar-Pinguine in vorweihnachtlicher Mission, wo zu Beginn die Narbe kaum bis gar nicht zu sehen war und erst zum Ende hin auffiel. In der Serie ist sie noch auffälliger bzw. nicht mehr zu übersehen und seine „Federfrisur“, die in Die Madagascar-Pinguine in vorweihnachtlicher Mission noch nicht wirklich gut zu sehen war, ist in der Serie größer und klar erkennbar. In den Filmen Madagascar und Madagascar 2 sind die Narbe und die Federfrisur überhaupt nicht da. Obwohl Rico sie ja schon in Die Madagascar-Pinguine in vorweihnachtlicher Mission hatte, was eigentlich noch vor Madagascar passiert sein müsste. Weil Alex, Marty, Gloria und Melman dort noch im Zoo waren.thumb|Rico in echt.thumb|Rico (r.) mit seinen Brüdern Kowalski, Private und Skipper Aufgaben innerhalb der Pinguine Rico ist das wandelnde Waffenarsenal der Pinguine. In seinem kleinen Körper bewahrt er so ziemlich alles auf, was die Pinguine irgendwann bei ihren Missionen gebrauchen können, wie Bomben, einen Flammenwerfer, Messer, Hammer, Maßband u.a.. Aber diese Fähigkeit wäre ihm in Würg, Rico, würg! beinahe zum Verhängnis geworden, denn nachdem er eine inzwischen scharf gemachte Bombe vor Alice in seinem Magen verstecken muss, verabreicht sie ihm eine Würgreiz verhindernde Medizin, genannt Anti-Spuck. Außerdem kann er, wie in Die Madagascar-Pinguine in vorweihnachtlicher Mission zu sehen ist, wie eine Waffe geladen werden und auch feuern wie ein Maschinengewehr. In Wilde Otter wird Rico auch als Staubsauger benutzt. Trivia *Wie wir in Füsse anfassen verboten! erfahren, gibt es für die, die zu den Pinguinen gehören wollen, eine Aufnahmeprüfung, wobei Skipper keine Ahnung hat, wie Rico diese Prüfung bestehen konnte. *Rico verwechselt das Pinguin- mit dem Walrossmotto (Die Madagascar-Pinguine in vorweihnachtlicher Mission). *Rico ist in eine Puppe verliebt. (siehe und ) Zitate von Rico * „Kaboom!“ * „Eishockey!“ * „Popcorn!“ * „Wa we e?“ (Was weiß ich?) * „Äääh ahier ich jed irijenie nich“ (Äääh kapier ich jetzt irgendwie nicht.) * „Wa ich nich!“ (War ich nicht.) * „Ja, ie achen sich gla ins geieder!“ (Ja, die machen sich glatt ins Gefieder.) * „Brause!“ * „Fisch, Fisch, Fiiiiiiiiiiiisch!“ * „Ja Ja!“ * „EIERFLIPP!!!“ * ,,Fiiiiisch!" * "Fiiisch!-kuchen" * ,,Ja, wad mud dad mud!" (Ja, was muss das muss.) * ,,Peese Uder!" (Peace Bruder. Hallo Püppchen) * ,,Ja, i kan i!" (Ja die kenn ich.) * ,,Ääh, ähä!" (Eine Schabe kommt selten allein) * ,,Naaaadaa!" * ,,Ääh, whaat? Hey u bid i de Glotze!" (Ääh, waas? Hey du bist in der Glotze! Hallo Püppchen) * ,,Aah dad da a wo ni wahr see!" (Aah das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!) Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Pinguine Kategorie:Private